L'attrape-Cauchemars
by anAwkwardLady
Summary: Lorsqu'une école respectable est prise dans une sombre affaire, la solution est encore de tout camoufler. Mais les tâches de sang s'effacent mal. Quelques semaines avant le drame, personne ne s'inquiète du comportement étrange de Ciel Phantomhive. Personne ou presque.


Bonjour tout le monde ! J'apporte ce petit One-Shot qui devait être publié à la base pour Halloween maiiiiis.. Je suis un peu en retard. Bref, inspiré très légèrement de "Jenifer's Body", j'espère bien vous faire ressentir un petit malaise !

Rating T pour scène à caractère sexuelle pas très poussé et de même pour le sang.

- Les personnages sont à Yana Toboso bien entendu -

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Si vous suivez un peu l'actualité, vous avez certainement entendu parler d'un récent drame qui s'est déroulé dans une Public School durant les mois d'octobre et de novembre. Si vous êtes du genre à vous attarder sur les détails, vous avez peut-être aussi remarqué la vitesse avec laquelle les articles sur le sujet se sont volatilisés. En clair, tout ce que vous savez est que l'histoire traite d'élèves tués ou portés disparus.<p>

La vérité est un peu différente. Appelons un chat, un chat : Un massacre a été commis bien qu'un seul élève ait été porté disparu. L'école, soucieuse de son image, a tout bonnement étouffé l'affaire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Le personnel a été très vite lavé de tout soupçon. Il est clair que même si on peut leur reprocher leur manque de surveillance, les professeurs ne pouvaient en rien prévoir ce qu'il allait se produire.

Tout commence deux semaines avant le soir d'Halloween. Alois Trancy s'était assoupi sur le canapé en attendant son meilleur ami avec qui il avait décidé de passer la soirée. C'était un garçon de seize ans, pas très grand mais élancé, aux cheveux platine et aux yeux bleus, très clairs et à la peau laiteuse. Ses camarades l'avaient décrit comme étant un adolescent très vif, joyeux bien que lunatique.

Sa mère -adoptive- était sûrement partie et n'osant pas le réveiller, ne l'avait pas prévenu. Seulement voilà, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul, plongé dans la pénombre. En d'autres termes, à la merci des angoisses enfantines qui l'obligeaient à laisser les volets ouverts ou dans le pire des cas à mettre une veilleuse.

Ce soir là, il avait encore de la chance : la fenêtre laissait passer la lumière de l'extérieur, son angoisse n'était donc pas démesurée.  
>Bien que toujours présente.<p>

_Ciel n'est pas là._

Il attrapa son portable et envoya un énième sms à ce dernier avant de se rouler en boule. Il aurait, bien sûr, pu tout simplement marcher jusqu'à l'interrupteur et illuminer la pièce mais pour cela, il aurait déjà fallut qu'il se lève. Et dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver il n'en avait juste pas la force.

Une première vibration.  
>Mais elle ne venait pas de lui.<br>Une seconde.  
>Elle n'était vraisemblablement pas dans la pièce.<br>Puis une troisième.  
>Ça venait de la cuisine.<p>

Le blond releva doucement la tête et constata bien que ce n'était pas lui. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et décida d'aller voir.  
>Étrange initiative.<p>

Il faisait certes sombre, mais ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité distinguèrent une silhouette familière :  
>« Ciel ? Ciel, c'est toi ? Comment tu es..»<p>

Aucune réponse de ce dernier. Alois en profita pour allumer la lumière et remarqua quelque chose d'assez surprenant chez son ami. Il était planté au milieu de la pièce, droit, la tête penchée en avant, ses vêtements trempés par la pluie et la peau bien plus pâle qu'en temps normal. Muet. Autre chose l'alerta : du sang. Du sang dégoulinait de son visage et s'écrasait à ses pieds.

Alois s'approcha de l'adolescent, toujours immobile. À quelques centimètres de lui, il tendit sa main et tenta de la poser sur sa joue. Ciel saisit immédiatement son poignet, l'enserra et le tordit avec une force démesurée. Son ami, couinant de douleur, essaya de s'extraire de l'étreinte sans succès. Ciel le tenait trop bien et était sur le point de lui casser le réussit à le déstabiliser avec un coup de pied, ce qui força l'autre à relever la tête.

Alois poussa un cri.

Ses yeux... L'un d'eux n'était plus qu'une orbite sanguinolente. Il était très mal, crevé, on y voyait encore de la chair mélangée au sang à moitié coagulé. Le plus surprenant était que Ciel n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, ni même d'en être incommodé. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il voyait Alois tomber à terre et reculer jusqu'au mur, terrorisé.

_Cette chose n'est pas Ciel... Cette chose n'est pas... _Alois sentit sa main le tirer par la chemise. La créature dévoila des crocs acérés prêt à déchirer son épaule.  
>Mais il se ravisa.<p>

Il le lâcha lourdement sur le sol tout en le fixant froidement.

« Dors.» ordonna t-il.

Il enjamba avec négligence le corps recroquevillé sur le sol avant de quitter la pièce. Alois, tremblant sur le carrelage froid, se boucha les oreilles pour couvrir le bruit des talons de la chose s'éloignant de lui.

* * *

><p>Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Assis à sa table, en cours (comment avait-il réussit à aller jusque là, d'abord?), le jeune garçon repensa aux événements de la veille. Quand il avait raconté son histoire à Hannah, elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds, inquiets, -agaçants-. La cuisine n'avait plus une goutte de sang, rien n'était dérangé ! C'est en montrant la trace violacée sur son bras qu'elle sembla réellement réagir. Il la surprit plus tard, en train de parler de lui à voix basse au téléphone. La traîtresse ! Le prenait-elle pour fou ? Pensait-elle qu'il s'était fait ça, seul ? Hélas, rien ne plaidait en sa cause. Pourtant il le savait, il n'avait rien imaginé. Il plongea sa tête dans ses bras et gratta le bois usé de son bureau du bout de son doigt.<p>

La salle de classe entière se mit à murmurer à l'arrivée d'un certain retardataire. Alois n'avait même plus besoin de lever les yeux pour le savoir. C'était lui. Le bruit de ses talonnettes le fit trembler. Mauvais souvenirs. En relevant les yeux, il eut au moins une preuve : des pansements bandaient son œil droit.

Durant toute l'heure, Ciel n'avait manifesté aucun comportement bizarre. Il avait fait exactement comme si Alois n'existait pas, prenant des notes sur le cours, comme à l'accoutumé. L'adolescent ne s'était retourné sur lui qu'une seule fois et lorsque l'heure se termina, il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Dieu sait ce qui passa par la tête du blond lorsqu'il se lança à la poursuite de Ciel à travers les couloirs bondés jusque dans les toilettes. Mais il l'avait fait. Il ralentit sa course en apercevant le brun, face au miroir.

« Phantomhive ! Interpella le blond, adossé contre le mur.  
>— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?<br>— Tu n'as donc rien à me dire ? »

Le brun se contenta d'arrêter l'eau et de retourner sur ses pas mais Alois lui barra le passage et tendit son bras meurtri. Ils étaient très proches, Alois dépassait l'autre garçon d'une demi-tête mais Ciel ne se laissa pas impressionner. Son unique réaction fut un haussement de sourcil. Il repoussa alors Alois et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

« Alors, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
>— Tu n'es pas Ciel, tu n'es pas mon Ciel..», murmura l'autre adolescent.<p>

Le brun fronça les sourcils.  
>« Effectivement, je ne suis pas TON Ciel. Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, ne le met plus en doute, jamais ! » Cracha t-il en marquant une pause.<br>« Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, je suis différent. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étonnant hier soir.  
>— Et ton œil ?<br>— C'est une longue histoire et j'ai trop peu de temps pour te la narrer.  
>— Je ne veux pas attendre ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Réponds moi Ciel !<br>Alois attrapa le bras du brun et colla son front contre le sien.  
>« Pourquoi... Les sanglots lui prenaient la gorge.<br>— Tu sauras tout en temps voulu, je t'en donne ma parole.  
>— Tu t'es jeté sur moi ! Pourquoi-<br>_— Je ne contrôle pas ma faim »_. Conclut Ciel tournant les talons.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours passèrent, Ciel prit ses distances. Ce n'était pas une chose étonnante en soi. Les témoignages d'élèves le décrivaient, lui, comme ayant un tempérament solitaire. On ne savait pas grand chose sur lui et il valait mieux ne pas trop en savoir d'ailleurs.<p>

Cependant c'était un peu plus grave cette fois ci. Il séchait plusieurs cours et parlait de moins en moins aux autres. Certains professeurs avaient remarqué un comportement agressif par moment. Il lui arrivait même de répondre mais c'était encore rare. Peut-être que si quelqu'un avait prit la peine de s'attarder sur son cas, nous aurions pu éviter pas mal de désastres ?

Ce n'est pas comme si d'autres cas avaient pu les alerter, si ?

Sebastian Michaelis, élève de dernière année. Excellent dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, dans toutes les matières, dans tous les sports, gentleman, courtois, mature. Bien sous tout rapport. Il était d'une beauté sombre. Son teint blême contrastait avec ses cheveux corbeau. Le jeune homme était incroyablement grand et confiant.

Lui aussi subissait aussi un soudain changement de comportement. Il devenait fuyant. Surtout avec Ciel qui était pourtant son « grand ami » selon les dires. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, un peu après Alois, il fut très surpris et depuis ce jour là, rien n'allait pour lui. Si on y réfléchit bien, ces deux là n'étaient que les cas les plus visibles. Une grande majorité des garçons de l'école commençaient à se plaindre de maux de têtes légers, de malchance et de quelques idées noires.

Ciel revint vers Alois. Il pleuvait des cordes ce soir là, et il avait prétexté vouloir partager son parapluie jusqu'à chez lui. La brume et la nuit commençaient à entourer les deux adolescents alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse sur le palier d'Alois et Ciel partit sans se retourner. L'aîné observa la silhouette disparaître dans le brouillard. Mais aucun frisson ne parcourut son échine. Il regardait juste, la tête penchée.

Juste... Prêt à le suivre.

* * *

><p>Les plaintes des élèves s'accentuèrent avec le temps. Tous énervés, tous malades. Les maux de têtes se transformaient en migraines, les idées noires en élans suicidaires. Les notes chutaient et la malchance était au rendez-vous. Les professeurs mettaient cela sur le compte du stress. Mais comment expliquer qu'autant de mauvaises nouvelles tombent en même temps sur toute l'école ?<p>

Ciel rayonnait presque, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Ses traits devenaient plus fins, ses cheveux plus doux, son corps moins fragile, son œil... Plus bleu ? Il semblait même qu'il ait prit un ou deux centimètres. L'étudiant était visiblement plus épanoui, mais il se montrait de plus en plus exécrable envers ses aînés et ses connaissances.

Alois, lui, ne ressentait pas les mêmes symptômes que les autres garçons. Seulement son cas restait inquiétant. Il passait son temps à fixer son ami, à lui sourire, à le suivre partout, imitant son ombre. Rien ne laissait transparaître le fait qu'il avait faillit se faire tuer quelques jours auparavant. Alois était comme en transe.

« Tu es dur avec Sebastian, tu ne penses pas ? » Questionna l'aîné en posant paresseusement sa tête blonde sur son épaule. Ciel l'avait encore fusillé du regard à son passage.

« On récolte ce que l'on sème, je n'ai pas inventé cette règle.»

Alois ricana à sa réponse.  
>« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?<br>— Tu ne respectes _jamais _les règles !  
>— Ça m'arrive. Si elles m'avantagent je les applique. Si elles me contraignent, je les tords...<p>

_..Et si elles ne suffisent plus, je les écris_. »

* * *

><p>Sebastian est une ombre. Sebastian ne sourit pas. Sebastian suffoque. Sebastian est coincé pour la première fois. Depuis cette soirée, sa vie devenait un enfer. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis... <em>L'incident. <em>Comment Ciel avait pu revenir après ça ? Son regard perçant le suivait absolument partout, il sentait sa colère le brûler. Et ça ne pouvait plus durer. Non, Sebastian devait reprendre le contrôle sur cette chose.

« Tu te montres enfin ? » Lança le plus jeune avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix quand il vit le dernière année l'approcher.  
>L'École était en grande partie vide. Les lumières vacillaient et de rares sons se distinguaient dans les fonds de couloirs.<p>

« J'ai été très occupé toute cette semaine.  
>— Je pensais que tu ne mentais jamais ?<br>— Est-ce que ça signifie que nous pouvons arrêter cette comédie ?  
>— J'allais le proposer !<br>— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu cesses de tous nous tourmenter ?  
>— Tu m'accuses ? Nous sommes tous très stressés, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »<p>

Le jeune homme attrapa Ciel par l'épaule et se pencha vers lui.  
>« Ne fais pas l'innocent.<br>— Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe. _Tu l'as invoqué. _Non ? »

Une expression de surprise se dessina sur le visage de Sebastian et son cadet en profita pour se dégager.  
>« Mets-moi ma veste.<br>— Pardon ?  
>— Ma veste. »<p>

Sebastian força un sourire, bien que très amer, et la lui posa sur les épaules.  
>« Et que comptes-tu faire ?<br>— Dépêchons, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on rate notre cours de violon ? »

Ils se mirent en route.

_« _Ne t'en fais pas Sebastian, ce jeu commence à me lasser. »

* * *

><p>« Ciel, Sebastian n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui !<br>— Il est peut-être malade.  
>— Il est peut-être mort. Renchérit Alois en imitant le ton de son ami.<br>— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Il reviendra demain. »

Ciel changeait encore les chaînes à la recherche d'un programme intéressant et Alois s'allongea sur ses genoux. Habitué, le plus jeune avait fini par le laisser faire, ne répondant qu'avec un soupir agacé. Le blondinet était sérieusement collant à l'enlacer comme un chaton en manque d'amour mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'en plaindre. L'odeur de son ami le paralysait totalement.

« Tu devrais cesser d'être inquiet pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
>Mais je ne suis pas inquiet ! Et toi tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi jaloux ~ »<p>

« Jaloux » répéta Ciel sans commenter.

Le blond lui sourit et se redressa. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. L'ambiance devint pesante. Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent longuement pour commencer. Ils s'effleurèrent par la suite les mains, l'intérieur des bras, le visage... Toujours de leurs doigts fins, ils frôlaient sans toucher, jamais.

« Montons »

Tous les deux, ils se levèrent, se dirigeant vers la chambre du blond et se posèrent sur le lit. Ciel posa sa main sur sa joue. _Sa peau est bien douce.  
><em>Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer en silence, mutuellement hypnotisés.

Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, les lèvres tremblantes, la langue curieuse. Le blond, taquin, mordit la lèvre inférieure de son ami. Les corps se rencontrèrent plus étroitement. Le souffle haletant, ils goûtaient chaque parcelle de leur corps. Alois l'embrasse le long de la mâchoire puis remonte mordiller son oreille, ses mains décoiffant ses cheveux ardoise. Il prend sa main, la baise, mord et lèche ses doigts. Ciel attrape ses hanches et le renverse sur le lit. Tandis que lui savoure, plus doucement. Les vêtements se défirent petit à petit, les gestes pressants et maladroits rendaient la chose plus brutale : un bouton sauta, un bas se déchira...

Alois sentit des doigts gelés se balader sur son torse puis sur ses jambes nues. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir son short n'était encore qu'à mi-cuisse, sa chemise à moitié défaite. Ciel mordit son cou vulnérable, suçota sa peau à la rendre violacée, l'air avide, affamé. Les derniers vêtements s'éparpillèrent sur les draps frais. Leurs langues se caressaient à nouveau langoureusement. Alois se colla sensuellement à son amant, la friction provoquant une douce montée de plaisir. La main du plus jeune se posa sur les genoux du blond qu'il sépara. Elle avance prudemment entre ses cuisses, passant sous ses fesses...

Alois serre alors brutalement le drap à l'intérieur son poing.

Il se cambra encore une fois, crispant ses doigts dans le dos de son partenaire. Ce que les mains de Ciel pouvaient être froides ! Elles passaient sur son torse, effleuraient les bourgeons roses et envoyaient des frissons dans tout son corps. La chair de poule se formait sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Progressivement, les frémissements se changèrent en légers tremblements. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

La cadence augmenta vivement, les gémissements traversaient leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Une moiteur étouffante les entourait, cependant, malgré la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau, Alois grelottait presque maintenant.

« J'ai froid, Ciel.. »

« Ciel ? »

Des murmures. Des murmures incompréhensibles parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Le brun glissa sa main sur le visage de son amant. Il tâta ses lèvres gonflées et remonta avec lenteur sur ses prunelles bleu glace. Sans prévenir, il y plaqua sa main de sorte que sa vue fut bloquée. Confus, Alois tenta de la bouger, bien que déconcentré par les vagues de plaisir qui le prenaient. La peur aussi.

_Ça recommence. Une fois de plus._

Son cœur battait fort, la main refusait de bouger alors qu'il était à deux doigts de l'arracher. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu, cessant de lutter, il retomba sur le matelas et balança sa tête en arrière en gémissant, secoué de spasmes.

À son réveil, Alois avait la tête lourde. Après une rapide observation, il vit que Ciel était parti. Il se redressa un peu et une vive douleur le lança au niveau du dos. Comme des brûlures et des picotements. C'est alors qu'il remarqua des tâches rouges sur le drap. Inquiet, il toucha sa peau mais la douleur le fit vite arrêter. Il se releva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Tentant d'observer son dos tant bien que mal. C'est avec horreur qu'il constata une énorme cicatrice… Il ne voyait pas bien... C'était des choses écrites dans une autre langue, gravées dans sa chair. De la peau avait été arrachée pour en faire la forme. L'adolescent grimaça, au bord des larmes. En temps normal, il aurait presque rampé jusqu'à Hannah pour qu'elle l'aide, mais elle risquait de penser qu'il s'était de nouveau fait ça seul. Alois attrapa donc de quoi se soigner..

* * *

><p>« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.. Cela fait quelques jours qu'un de nos élèves, Sebastian Michaelis, a disparu de la circulation, nous n'avons absolument aucune nouvelle..<br>— Et alors ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ciel qui semblait visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il massa ses tempes et se calma. Le professeur, resta bouche bée.  
>« Et bien ? Il n'est pas dans notre classe, en quoi ça nous regarde ? Ça ne vous viendrait pas à l'esprit qu'il puisse simplement sécher les cours ? Et si c'était un autre élève, est-ce que vous auriez fait tout ce cirque ? »<p>

Comme l'enseignant ne pouvait rien répondre à ça, il eut droit à une sanction. Les éternelles heures de colles.  
>Alois était resté chez lui, refusant d'affronter <em>cette chose<em>. Pourtant, il avait décidé de venir de lui-même, jusque chez lui.

« Vas t-en !  
>— Alois...<br>— Vas t-en, j'ai dis ! Ne t'approche plus de moi !  
>— Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je ne t'en ferais plus !<br>— Et pourquoi je te croirais ? »  
>Il soupira :<br>« Je ne comprends plus rien, Ciel...  
>— Chose promise, chose due.»<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ils avaient sans doute commencé il y a quelques mois. C'était un passe-temps peu commun mais qu'importe. Quand il s'est avéré que Ciel s'intéressait un peu aux sciences occultes, Sebastian lui avait rapidement proposé de mettre ses connaissances en commun avec lui. Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste une petite séance de temps en temps pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Ils se retrouvaient généralement chez Ciel, fermaient les volets, préparaient la table et prenaient leurs livres.<em>

_Ce soir-là en faisait partie._

_« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé. Soupira le jeune homme déçu,  
><em>_— Il faut croire que ça ne marche pas, Sebastian.  
><em>_— Je ne suis pas d'accord, on ne doit pas fournir les efforts nécessaires.  
><em>_— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire venir ? Un esprit ?  
><em>_— Tu ne vois pas assez large, des créatures beaucoup plus puissantes pourraient réaliser absolument tous nos souhaits...  
><em>_— Sans payer ?  
><em>_— Tout à un prix. » Il termina cette phrase, un rictus aux lèvres._

_Sebastian proposa de « demander à la planche ». Elle était en bois, un peu ancienne, gravée de toutes les lettres de l'alphabet et des dix premiers chiffres. Sur le côté gauche, le mot « oui » apparaissait, sur le côté droit, c'était « non » et tout en bas, « au revoir »_

_Ils posèrent leurs doigts sur la goutte et demandèrent les choses habituelles. Rien ne se passa. Alors Sebastian leurs demanda ce qu'ils voulaient pour se montrer. La goutte bougea : S.._

_« Tu le fais bouger !  
><em>_— Ciel, concentre-toi. »_

_A..  
><em>_..N  
><em>_G._

_« Notre sang ? »  
><em>_La goutte glissa en haut à gauche._

_S  
><em>_A  
><em>_C  
><em>_R  
><em>_I  
><em>_F  
><em>_I  
><em>_C  
><em>_E_

_« Si l'un de nous fait couler son sang, ça marchera.  
><em>_— C'est ridicule ! Tu fais bouger la goutte !  
><em>_— Tu es le plus jeune, ton sang est plus précieux que le mien. La douleur n'est rien en comparaison des retombées !  
><em>_— Tu es complètement fou ! »_

_Le ton commençait à monter, Ciel voulait faire partir Sebastian mais il n'en démordait pas, le pointant avec le couteau servant normalement à d'autres rituels. Il voulait « juste » planter l'intérieur de sa main mais l'agitation aidant, il visa très mal._

_Sebastian fixa l'adolescent qui roulait sur le sol. Le sang coulait de son orbite et tachait ses mains. L'aîné déposa la lame. Il aurait pu appeler de l'aide, transporter Ciel à l'hôpital... Son choix fut de partir, étonnement calme._

_Malheureusement pour lui, la séance n'était pas finie, aucun « au revoir » n'avait conclu la séance. Tout le monde était encore invité._

_Quand Ciel se réveilla, il n'avait pas mal. Il n'était plus que faim, et soif de vengeance. C'était une créature indescriptible, démoniaque, se nourrissant des tourments de chacun. Il n'était jamais rassasié._

* * *

><p>« Il est toujours impossible de le contacter, la police fait de son mieux et pense avoir trouvé des pistes.. »<p>

« Tu as vu, Trancy ? Sebastian n'est pas en cours aujourd'hui.  
>— Il est peut-être malade ?<p>

Ils marquèrent une pause.  
>« Il est peut-être mort ? »<br>Le blondinet lui fit un sourire complice.  
>« Ne dis pas de bêtises, il reviendra demain. »<p>

La tête contre le bureau, il se mit à glousser d'une voix presque inaudible puis un éclat de rire cristallin brisa le silence de la classe. Bientôt, il rit à gorge déployé, se tenant les côtes. Il se tordait de rire au milieu des autres garçons semblables à des fantômes, tous souffrants et malheureux. Les larmes en coulèrent sur ses joues...

Le corps fut retrouvé quelques semaines plus tard, bien amoché, en même temps que tous les autres.

* * *

><p>Le soir du 31 octobre, les deux adolescents s'étaient rejoints chez Alois. Peut-être que maintenant que tout était fini, ils pouvaient essayer de tourner la page, de vivre comme ils le pouvaient avec <em>ça.<em>

À moitié embrumé, Ciel paraissait sur le lit, se délectant d'une sucrerie addictive, amère comme le chocolat noir. Il croqua à nouveau à l'intérieur, encore et encore et alors qu'il entamait, il reprit ses esprits.

Le métal inonda sa bouche. Se détachant de la gorge dont la chair avait été déchirée, il laissa tomber le corps inerte d'Alois à ses pieds, déchiré, scarifiés, _dévoré_.  
>Le diable se pinça les lèvres à la vue du cadavre avant de quitter rapidement les lieux.<p>

_C'était une créature indescriptible, démoniaque, se nourrissant des tourments de chacun. Il n'était jamais rassasié__._

Et il ne le sera jamais.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !<p>

Merci à toutes mes correctrices, Mya, Sophie, Adèle..


End file.
